


Ready! Set! Goal!

by etherealistiks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Renjun is a bit insecure, Side yuwin, Yukhei is whipped, art and music student! Renjun, luren, side chensung, side markhyuck, side nomin, soccer player! Yukhei, yukren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealistiks/pseuds/etherealistiks
Summary: Soccer Star player, Wong Yukhei's current goal? A straight aim to a certain Huang Renjun's attention.Maybe his heart too.Actually, he'll just aim for both.





	Ready! Set! Goal!

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #19!

Huang Renjun is not a man of sports. Except maybe when he's sitting on a bench or at a couch at home with a tab of ice cream cheering for whichever team.  He’s not a fan of anything that has got to do with exerting more physical efforts than what he thinks is necessary.

And he doesn't like sweating.

So the fact that he's currently attending the soccer tryouts doesn't sit that well with him. And by all means, he would've ran out of the soccer fields if not for Jaemin watching his every move, making sure he does his end of the bargain.

Fucking stupid bets! How was he supposed to know that Chenle can stuff that much marshmallows in his mouth?

“Okay, My name is Yuta and I'm the team captain. As per coach' instructions, I'm here to evaluate every single one of you” The senior spoke with much seriousness, Renjun can hear the boy beside him whimper “Now, only two or three of you would end up in the team so I won't bother with the introductions and the formalities for now. What I want is for all of you to show me what you've got. Understood!?”

“Yes, Captain!”

“Let's begin by checking in your speed. Everyone, including the team members, go ran a lap around the entire field!”

Renjun inwardly groaned.

Now he had to run? 

-//-

 

The rest of the team members simply watched as their captain does his own version of soccer tryouts.

People outside the team may think that Yuta is a strict captain but really, he's one of the most relaxed and approachable member of the entire team.

Seriously, if only you could see him infatuating over Dong Sicheng you might take two glances before taking him all seriously.The guy is so whipped he sometimes look stupid.

-//-

 

Renjun surprisingly found himself still standing after the countless tests the team captain had put them through. How he had managed, he isn't entirely sure himself.

Bet his body's going to be so sore tomorrow.

“Now for the next test, I'll want to check in on your kicking abilities” Yuta spoke, holding a soccer ball by the hand before dropping it and kicking the ball hard in the air, perfectly making a goal “After that, I'll have all of you ran a practice game with the current team members. Now, let's start!”

“Yes, captain!”

Renjun readied himself. Might as well get this over and done with. He rolled his eyes, he can see Jaemin from his spot with his phone out probably in the middle of updating Chenle and Hyuck.

Or discreetly taking photos of the soccer player with an eye smile. Jaemin's been eyeing the guy since the beginning and if Jaemin is interested at someone, watching them intently is a given sign.

“Ow!” 

Renjun blinked, there stood right in front of him is one of the soccer team members clutching around his crotch area, seemingly in pain. The soccer ball that Renjun didn't realize he had already kicked lying innocently on the ground.

Did he just accidentally crotch attacked one of the team members with a ball? Oh fuck.

But also, wow he can actually kick that hard? 

He ran towards the boy, intent on on making his apologies but stop as soon after, finally seeing how the guy looked. Renjun inwardly groaned.

He just crotch attacked a hot boy. His life is officially over. Not only that, he just locked eyes with the boy and...

...now he's sure he'll officially die as a puddle of goo if he doesn't get out of there fast. 

“S-sorry!” He quickly avoided the guy's stare, mumbled a quick apology and ran out of the fields. Jaemin hot on his tail, laughing.

 

-//-

 

“Who was that by the way?” Yukhei asked as he entered the locker rooms with his teammates. The encounter with the cute petite boy had been something really memorable, not only with the accidental crotch attack but the way Yukhei's’ heart had skipped a beat when the younger boy's eyes had locked in on him before he seemed to have gotten his senses, bowed in a quick apology and ran out of the scene followed by a boy in a hoodie obviously laughing at the scene.

“Why are you perhaps interested?” Jeno questioned as they passed by their team captain stupidly practicing smiling faces in front of a mirror. “Yuta hyung, WinWin hyung cares more about the brains not the muscles. Stop practicing your hundred ways to smile at Dong Sicheng to get his attention or whatever you want to call it”

“Go find someone you can be a fool for and I just know you'll be crawling to me, begging for my love expertise”

“If you're such an expert then why are you still single?”

Yuta paused. “Low blow, Lee. Also, who said I'm still single?”

The two looked at their captain, not really sure if he'll believe him or not. After all this wasn't the first time he pulled the stunt.

“Okay?”

“It's for real this time” Yuta actually pouted “I asked him yesterday and he said he'll think about it”

“So in other words, you're still single”

Yuta rolled his eyes. “Just go shower, you both stink!”

The two just laughed it out.

“But seriously, hyung. We're proud of you. You're actually making progress”

“I know! I can't wait to shower him with all my Yuta love and affection!”

“Not too much, hyung!”

“Yukhei’s right. Let him breathe”

 

-//-

 

“I can't believe I just hit someone in the crotch”

“You did?” Chenle asked with enthusiasm that was clearly unbefitting with the whole situation. He looked at Jaemin, still with amusement “He did?”

Jaemin nodded grinning“You should've been there. It was an epic scene”

Renjun groaned at Jaemin. “It's all your fault. You distracted me”

“What the fuck you mean it's my fault?”

“Well if you weren't too busy looking at the player with an eye smile, perhaps I could've concentrated on the ball and not you.

“Is this another tea?” Chenle sipped on his coke

“I just find his eye smile cute, okay?”Jaemin blushed “But, hey where's Hyuck?”

“Date. Mark hyung decided to take him out for lunch”

“Lunch dates with the boyfriend. When will we ever?”

“I'm getting hand holding deprived. Renjunnie please hold my hand!”

“Eww. I don't even know where those hands landed”

“Seriously, fuck you and for real this time!”

“I miss my Jisung!” Chenle pouted in between his friend's ridiculous arguing.

“You know, he isn't really yours if he doesn't even know you exist”

“I know but let me dream”

-//-

 

“Found out who your mystery boy is” Jeno sat down besides Yukhei, the other immediately giving him his attention.

“Tell me! What's his name? What department is he from?” 

“Huang Renjun. Second year. He's from the Music and Arts Department”

Mark who hadn't been to the try outs yesterday looked generally confused. “Wait. What is going on with Renjun?”

“You know him?”

“Sure. He's a friend of Hyuck’s” Mark explained, eye's smiling fondly at the simple mention of his boyfriend “He's real smart from what I can tell. Double majors in both music and arts. Used to have minors in academics too until his schedules clashed too much he had to drop them”

“Okay, that's just wow I can't relate” Yukhei spoke in awe.

“But why are you looking for him?”

Jeno then exclaimed what happened during the try outs as Yukhei is now deep in thoughts about a certain Huang Renjun.

 

-//-

“Good morning, Renjun!

The boy looked at the guy with confusion. Who is? Oh shit! It's the hot soccer dude who had been a victim of the circumstances that surrounded his day dreaming. Okay, act cool Huang!

“Uhm. How did you know my name?”

“Oh that. I asked around. I hope you don't mind” Jeno actually asked around but still Yukhei was the one who practically begged him to get information.

Right. Renjun nodded. “Sorry again for accidentally hitting you, uh?”

“Wong Yukhei. Or Lucas, most people call me that”

“Can I stick to Yukhei?” Renjun immediately blushed upon realizing his words. “Oh. I mean, I don't have to of course”

The taller however had a grin on his face. “I don't mind at all. You can call me Yukhei!”

“Okay? Nice to meet you, Yukhei!” Renjun bowed slightly “I should be getting to class. Sorry again about me hitting you”

“Don't mind it”

“I'll go now. I guess I'll see you again?”

“Yes! Oh I mean, yeah of course” Renjun let out the softest of giggles making Yukhei look at him all soft.

“Bye, Yukhei”

“Bye, Renjun!”

 

-//-

“Good morning, Renjun!”

“Morning, Yukhei” The younger bowed slightly and was in a bit of a shock when the other took all of his books from him and carried them himself.

“Can I walk you to class?”

“Don't you have classes of your own?” The younger questioned “And, I can carry my books, you know”

“I insist” Yukhei refused to give the books back “And I don't really have any class until two hours later”

“Why go to class this early then?”

“Soccer practice” Yukhei Shrugged

“...oh right” Renjun felt a little disappointed. Why would he even expect for the older to come this early for him.

“And I kind if want to walk you to your class”  The other admitted a bit shyly as he handed Renjun his books back. “I should get going. I'll see you around, Renjun”

The younger can only nod, still a bit flustered with the older's admittance.

It wasn’t until fifteen minutes later in class before Renjun remembered that he was meant to put the books inside his locker and get the one he currently needed. He sighed, knowing he wasn't that unattentive with his surroundings.

What the hell is Yukhei doing to him?

 

-//-

 

It's been almost a week and yet Renjun's heart would always skip a bit.

He can see Yukhei waiting for him again by the school gates. Shoulders slightly slouching back at the railings looking a bit bored but immediately standing straight and almost skipping to meet him.

“Morning, Renjun! I got you coffee!”

Renjun is more of a tea person but having coffee once isn't that bad. He smiled at the older making Yukhei's heart skip a bit.

“Thank you, Yukhei”

 

-//-

“Good afternoon, Renjun! Let me carry your project for you!”

“Yukhei, it isn't that heavy”

“Okay” Yukhei nodded, seemingly both in understanding and in deep thoughts “What if I carry you too instead?”

“W-wha-” Renjun fought the fluster that's threatening to give him away and simply handed his project at the older. “Fine, just don't drop it”

“Yes, sir!” Yukhei grinned not missing the other's blush “The offer still stands, you know”

“...Shut up”

 

-//-

 

“Your giant puppy is here. Again”

“This early? There's like half an hour left before our class is over”

“My question is, why isn't our teacher dismissing us yet? We're not doing anything except chatting”

“Furthermore, why is Renjun's giant puppy here but not my baby lion. Where is my Markie?”

“Don't call him a puppy”

Chenle rolled his eyes. “What do you want us to call him then? Stalker? Mr. Obsessed guy?”

“Shut Up. He's not any of those!” Renjun rolled his eyes in retaliation.

“Yeah, stop it Chenle. He doesn't look like a stalker” Donghyuck joined in on the conversation making Renjun look at him thankfully… until a sly twinkle found its way in the boy's eyes. “He only looks like he's in love with Huang Renjun!”

“He is not in love with me!” Renjun yelled in frustration before stopping when the rest of the class looked at their area. He is ready to throw hands at his friends but quickly collected himself to speak in a much normal tone “He's just being friendly”

“Renjun, no person would do romantic gestures if they're just being friendly” Jaemin pointed out “He walks you to almost all of your classes and waits until you've settled inside before running to his own classes and he's in a different building from us”

“He practically fought over that one slice of vanilla cake when you told him you really feel like eating it and didn't even get mad when you ended up not even touching it with your fork”

“He lets you call him Yukhei when it took Mark a whole year of them being friends for him to be able to do that”

“He made sure you and your painting didn't get wet when it was raining the other day, even if that ended up with him soaking”

“And he carries your things for you. If it's just him being friendly then what about mine?” Chenle added “I have noodle arms too, you know”

“Okay, I admit maybe he did all those sweet gestures for me and more” His friends do make sense sometimes. “But I still feel unsure”

“What? But why?”

“Class dismiss!”

“Sleepover at Jaemin's on Friday night. Let's talk about Renjun's boy problems by then”

“I'll bring snacks!”

“Why my house?”

“Your parents anniversary getaway. You were supposed to stay at my place for those days”

“Oh right”

“Fine. For the sake of my might be budding romance, let's do it”

“Now go, your puppy is waiting”

“He's not a puppy!”

“But you didn't deny he's yours”

“Shut!” Renjun ignored his friends teasing and walked towards Yukhei.

 

-//-

 

“I have a question” Yukhei sat right in front of Renjun, his eyes filled with what seems like part fear and part rejection. The younger can't help but feel worried. Is he okay? Had Renjun done something to upset him?

“Is the reason why you've been rejecting me because you've already got a boyfriend?”

“What?” But he doesn't have a boyfriend.

“Jeno said that the guy that was with you during the try outs could be your boyfriend that's why you weren't keen enough with my advances”

Wait. Yukhei thought that Jaemin is his boyfriend? 

He had to laugh.

So he did.

“You don't have to laugh at me, you know” Yukhei would be lying if he says he wasn't hurt at all

Renjun paused. “I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's more on the fact that you thought I'm dating Jaemin”

Yukhei perked up at the info “So, you're not dating this Jaemin guy?”

“Goodness, no. He's simply my best friend” Renjun stated as he picked a dark color from his pouch and began shadowing “Well we did try dating back when we're both trying to figure our sexuality but that's more of a trial and error thing”

“And you're not dating anyone?”

“No, still single”

“So, you don't mind me pursuing you?”

“Yukhei, if I have something against it. I would've told you a long time ago. People do say I'm pretty straight forward” Renjun paused a bit on a worry “Why are you getting tired of me?”

“No! Of course not!” The older denied immediately, waving his hands in frantic motions making Renjun chuckle at him.

“My next class starts in twenty” The younger spoke moments later as he started packing up. “Want to walk with me there?”

Yukhei nodded with a smile that seemed to have fully blown when Renjun reached out to hold his hand.

“I have a question”

“What?”

“What made you go for soccer tryouts?” Yukhei asked “Mark said you aren't really into sports”

“I lost a bet. That's why I was there that day” Renjun admitted “It was something ridiculous even and Jaemin was there to see if I did do it. Wore a hoodie and all so that no one will recognize him if ever we end up in yrouble, that traitor of a friend” The younger began to explain “But I bet he was too busy eyeing your teammate with that eye smile the entire time”

“You mean, Jeno?”

“You mean he's the same friend who thought I was dating Jaemin?”

“That's the one, alright”

Renjun laughed at that. “Wait till Jaemin hears about this!”

 

-//-

 

Renjun didn't get his daily Wong Yukhei interaction the whole day and that had gotten him confused,

And admittedly, really worried.

Oh god, he misses Wong Yukhei's constant presence in his life.

“Mark said he hasn't gone into any of his classes the whole day but he was there during morning practice”

That had him worrying more. It's very unusual for Yukhei to just disappear out of the blue.

“Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine”

“Mark promises to update us if he shows up. Stop worrying too much, okay?”

“You're right” Renjun spoke a bit still unconvinced but decided to take his friends’ advice.

 

-//-

 

He found the older boy a little bit under two hours later, in an area secluded to most students. He was under the shade of a tree. Curled up in a ball, seemingly fast asleep.

 

How he of all people had found the older is simply coincidental, he didn't actually try to look for him. Of course not.

 

Hah. Who is he even trying to fool? He did look for Yukhei out of worry.

 

But he should probably go. At least now he knows where the boy is. 

 

He stepped back, intending to go until his foot landed on a branch causing some noise and instantly waking the other up. How cliche.

 

“Renjun?”

 

“Sorry to disturb your sleep, Yukhei”

 

“Were you looking for me?” Yukhei managed to ask in a slightly teasing tone despite the tiredness in him. “Sorry, I wasn't able to give you your daily dose if Vitamin me. I was supposed to after my nap”

 

“Yukhei it's 2 in the afternoon” Renjun informed “You've been sleeping the whole day”

 

“I was? Must've been really tired”

 

“I can tell. Your game's in a week, right?” Renjun sat right beside the older who had just done a little stretching to wake up his limbs.

 

“Yeah, are you coming to watch?” The older questioned “Not that I'm forcing you to go but I would really want for you to be there”

 

“I'll be there, no worries”

 

“Really?”

 

“I'm usually there anyway, Donghyuck bribes us with free lunch for a week just so he doesn't have to watch Mark alone” Renjun admitted with a grin “But, it wouldn't hurt much to be there for an entirely different reason”

 

“Now I feel more motivated” Yukhei yawned his words out.

 

“You're really tired”

 

“I am. Might actually just skip the rest of my class and just lie down here a bit more”

 

“Okay, let's skip class” Renjun decided without a second thought “You can sleep. I'll stay here with you”

 

“You're really going to skip your classes?” Yukhei asked incredulously at the younger.

 

“A few times is fine” Renjun simply shrugged at the idea of cutting classes. This wasn't his first time anyway. 

 

He moved, leaning his back against the tree trunk before patting his lap. “Come on, I'll be watching over you while sleeping”

 

Yukhei's grin at that moment could actually rival the sun as he laid his head on Renjun's lap. The younger running his fingertips on the older's locks before stopping midway,

 

“Is it okay?”

 

“More than okay” That was all the permission Renjun needs before he went back to playing with the older's hair. Not stopping until Yukhei had gone back to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
